Drunken texts
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: Read all of Greece's drunk texts to Egypt. Warning there is foul langauge and vulgar jokes. Please review, if you read the whole story you will be able to find a surprise gift. Enjoy. Edit! New character added like Japan and Spain!
1. Chapter 1

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:00 pm

Message: heyyyy Horus, why as happening?

* * *

To:_Greece_ From: _Egypt_. Sunday at 11:01 pm

Message: Hello Hercules, you are intoxicated, aren't you?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:06 pm

Message: Horus I is tipsy not intoxi... Ya know that word and how is you and your camel

* * *

To:_Greece_ From: _Egypt_. Sunday at 11:07 pm

Message: Again my name isn't Horus and I never had a camel. I'm fine if that's what you mean. Please stop any alcohol intake. It's not good for you.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:08 pm

Message: what do you mean not good? It's awesome! I'm getting a lap dance right now

* * *

To:_Greece_ From: _Egypt_. Sunday at 11:10 pm

Message: I'm not even going to bother with facts but don't drink to much or else you'll end being married to Denmark... Again.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:12 pm

Message: that was one time! Stephano get your butt here and get rid of that pole that's 2 yards up yar ass.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Sunday at 11:30 pm

Message: sorry for the delay but who is stephano and I don't have a stick up my ass. For the love of... Forget it. Where are you so I can pick you up?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:32 pm

Message: Oh my gosh the letters look like snowflakes. Good thing I had autocorrect or d,se I couldn't read fix at akl

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Sunday at 11:33 pm

Message: when they have brain-correct I'll get you one. Who is with you?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:36 pm

Message: thereis Italy and Hungary and Prussia also umthe is people lyjaycoe to meekngs.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Sunday at 11:44pm

Message: deciphering your text was difficult but basically everyone at the meetings, right?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:52 pm

Message: needed another drink b4 I could txt u good n ya peeps from da world meetn r here so u shuld com 2

* * *

To: Greece From: Egypt Sunday at 11:53 pm

Message: I'm not going to meet everybody while they are drunk. Bitch what is wrong with you?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Sunday at 11:55 pm

Message: Bitch~ biiittttcccchhhh! Funny thats wat me n sadik call u!

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:00 am

Message: Woah wait a minute. You two call me a bitch?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:02 am

Message: I luv luvs kittys n I luvs dat hot guy staring at me

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:03 am

Message: I still need an answer. Why am I a bitch?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:05 am

Message: oh cr p dat Hawt guy is a mirror dat mah luv of mah lyfe fake COM BAK COM BAK I LUVS YA

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:06 am

Message: It's just you in the mirror. Yahmar

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:07 am

Message: don't ya mean Yamaha? That iz a keybord from Japan

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:08 am

Message: Please forgive me for calling you a idiot but you are trying my patience.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:10 am

Message: how'd u do dat?

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:11 am

Message: Do what?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:12 am

Message: u said da letter p. u can't say dat letter

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:14 am

Message: I can type it.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:17 am

Message: type please and sprite r words u can't say! And Pepsi! Lol omg!

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:19 am

Message: Yes I understand. It's sooo funny. * sarcasm*

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:21 am

Message: instead of "sprite" u say "sub rite" lol

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:24 am

Message: Ok, Hercules.

* * *

To: Egypt From: Greece Monday at 12:25 am

Message: D: I srry. Blease don't get mad me

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:30 am

Message: Blease? Really and please text me like a grown man not like a teenage girl.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:35 am

Message: Please get lai uptight.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:51 am

Message: Hercules did you give my number to everyone at the bar? I'm getting texts from everybody.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:52 am

Message: yup :) #yolo

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:54 am

Message: The faith of humanity is lost with you. And don't hand out my number! France, Germany and America have sent me vulgar messages. I'm scared for life.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:55 am

Message: wtf is vulgar

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 12:57 am

Message: They want the d

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 12:58 am

Message: omg u do kno what sex is

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:00 am

Message: Hercules I have no idea how much of an idiot you think I am?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:03 am

Message: on a scale of 1 - Italy? America. U r sooo dum bout haven fun

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:05 am

Message: I can have fun. I just choose not to when I'm with you.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:08 am

Message: Y! I luvs u

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:09 am

Message: The only time you say that you love me is when your about it insult me. Anyway every time I'm with you and turkey I end up in the hospital.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:10 am

Message: ur stil alive #egypt is a biatch

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:12 am

Message: #this isn't a social media website dumbass

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:15 am

Message: ur still an ass oh! Finnnlllaaannd says murry Christmas.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:17 am

Message: Thank you

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:19 am

Message: wait u dunt celebrate x-mas y u lie 2 me

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:20 am

Message: Why do people assume everyone celebrates Christmas? A fun fact only Christians celebrate Christmas but some people who aren't Christian celebrate it just for presents. Makes sense?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:23 am

Message: omg look da time! It says 123!

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:24 am

Message: Why do I even bother? Merry Christmas to you and I'm on my way to pick you up. Give me the name of the bar/strip club/parking lot you're at.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:28 am

Message: it's a bar called Hot and Wild Exotic Dancers lounge. Funny name. Egypt u shuld com cuz they haz peeps taken it off on da poles!

* * *

To: _Greece _ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:30 am

Message: I'm going to call you and when I do meet me outside.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:32 am

Message: u shuld com I know u wuld b awesome at da poles ;)

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:35 am

Message: No. I. Never have nor will I ever pole dance. I'm not even going to go inside. A true gentleman doesn't.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:36 am 

Message: den y do dey call it a gentlemans club?

* * *

To: Greece From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:37 am

Message: Because if they called it the man-whores club no one would come.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:39 am

Message: do u think ima man-whore?

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:51 am

Message: I'm outside please come out of the club.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:52 am

Message: I jus puked i sad cuz I was bout 2 get a lap dance :(

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:53 am

Message: Greece you're going to be on the naughty list if you don't come outside right now.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:55 am

Message: on ur naughty list ;)

* * *

To: Greece From: Egypt Monday at 1:56 am

Message: Yes and do you know what I do to people on my naughty list?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 1:57 am

Message: obviously not sme old

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 1:58 am

Message: At least I'm not a man whore, anyway no gifts for you tomorrow.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 2:00 am

Message: D:

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 2:02 am

Message: Holy crap is that you staggering out of the club? Ya Allah you look horrible.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 2:04 am

Message: how bout u help ,e? I see 4 of u.

* * *

**（≧∇≦****) next day!**

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:23 pm

Message: Egypt where the hell are you? My head hurts and why am I in your house and where is my pants?!

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:24 pm

Message: Good morning sleeping beauty. And to answer your questions, I'm at the store getting you aspirin. You're at my house because you didn't have your house keys. And your pants I think is with that lady who gave you a lap dance.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:25 pm

Message: not friggin funny I know your laughing dumb Arab.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:26 pm

Message: Is that the way to talk to the man who has took you in when your drunk, took care of you until you finally fell asleep and allowed you to wear his clothes until you get home? Hmm.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:28 pm

Message: you're not a goddamn saint don't try that shit.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:30 pm

Message: okay the I'll return the aspirin.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:33 pm

Message: sorry for the words I spoke out of pain, please can you get me some beer or vodka I need to drink this hangover away.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:35 pm

Message: I've never had a hangover, how bad is it? By the way merry Christmas, sorry my house isn't decorated for this holiday but there is a gift for you next to the door.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:37 pm

Message: you're a saint man. As for the hangovers it hurts like hell. Even the lights hurt.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:40 pm

Message: I got you beer. Don't ask if its good because I really don't know. I'm not an alcoholic. Thanks, I know I'm a saint. :)

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:41 pm

Message: no matter who I tell they would never believe me when I tell them that you're a master troll you prick.

* * *

To: Greece From: Egypt Monday at 3:46 pm

Message: I think it's funny, when you describe me you make me seem like I'm a part of slytherin or ravenclaw. To which, I'm flattered. I'm going to be home in 5 minutes, can you manage 5 more minuets without beer and or aspirin?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:47 pm

Message: speed bitch speed! My head feels like its exploding. No joke intended.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:48 pm

Message: What the hell you mean no joke intended?

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:50 pm

Message: Never mind. Oh I see you outside I'll help with the groceries

* * *

To:_Egypt_. From: _Greece_. Monday at 3:51 pm

Message: my bad I just mistook your neighbor for you. Sorry.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:52 pm.

Message: I feel loved. Anyway that's one nice Christmas spirit you have. -sarcasm-

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:53 pm

Message: it's Christmas? Holy crap! How'd I forget? Hey did I text you when I was drunk? That's the only memory I have of last night.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:54 pm

Message: Even the Muslim who doesn't celebrate Christmas can keep track of the holidays. Yes today is Christmas, don't worry about the Christmas party, I invited everyone over for a Christmas dinner.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:55 pm

Message: Why are you throwing a party? For me? :D

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:56 pm

Message: not even close, it's because everyone is too drunk to go home and last thing I want to hear from our bosses is why are celebrating Christmas a week later. Besides I love parties.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:57 pm

Message: what's the catch?

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 3:58

Message: you're cooking biatch. #i deleted all your texts on your phone from last night.

* * *

To: _Egypt_ From: _Greece_ Monday at 3:59 pm

Message: I hate you.

* * *

To: _Greece_ From: _Egypt_ Monday at 4:01 pm 

Message: you man-whore get outside and help me with the groceries. Sadik and kiku are going to be here any minute to help out.

* * *

Okay this is horrible. I tried literally 5 times spent about two hours trying to space it but it would remove the spacing! Anyway for any of you who did read this please tell me what you think. Also if you are the first five I will write you a mini story of you otp. No smut. Anyways happy holidays, wishing you the best of this holiday season and hoping that the next year for you will bring you nothing but joy.


	2. Spain try to text sober

To:Russia From:Spain Tuesday at 2:09 am

Message: SADIK ADNAN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!

To:Russia From:Spain Tuesday at 2:10 am

Message: Answer me stupido! I know you're awake! I hate you!

To:Russia From:Spain Tuesday at 2:11 am

Message: I will break into your house and murder you in your sleep.

* * *

To:Spain From:Russia Tuesday at 2:15 am

Message: well, morning sunshine. What the hell is wrong with you it's 2 in the goddamn morning.

* * *

To:Russia From:Spain. Tuesday at 2:16 am

Message: how dare you come into my house and try to steal my precious tomate!

* * *

To:Spain. From:Russia Tuesday at 2:18 am

Message: tomato? I don't want any tomatoes.

* * *

To:Russia From:Spain. Tuesday at 2:20 am

Message: oh shitz I see it. Crap why do the lights hurt?

* * *

To: Spain From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:21 am

Message: I take it that something bad happened? And I must admit you have balls to death threaten me.

* * *

To: Russia From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:22 am

Message: wait, como the llama?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia Tuesday at 2:23 am

Message: como the llama? Oh! Do you mean como te llama? Which means whats your name. I'm Russia.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:25 am

Message: meirda I'm texting the devil! thought I was texting the other devil Turkey

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:26 am

Message: You know IM NOT THE DEVIL

* * *

To: Russia. From Spain. Tuesday at 2:27 am

Message: sorry compadre I'm, como se dice liquored up.

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia Tuesday at 2:28 am

Message: como se dice? And your drunk correct?

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:30 am

Message: that means how do you say, y I'm not drunk!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:32 am

Message: Spain your drunk

* * *

To:Russia From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:33 am

Message: you drink vodka all the time and I drink a bit of wine and beer and you call me drunk?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:34 am

Message: yes

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain Tuesday at 2:35 am

Message: I'm not!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:36 am

Message: prove it.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:37 am

Message: how?

* * *

To: Spain From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:38 am

Message: ^J^

* * *

To: Russia From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:40 am

Message: how'd you get your face in the text message?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:41 am

Message: your drunk ad hell!

* * *

To: Russia From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:42 am

Message: they don't have adds n hell!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:43 am

Message: don't tell me what to do!

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:44 am

Message: I'm not telling you what to do

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2;45 am

Message: there are now adds in hell! They are for vodka

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2;46 am

Message: u know wat? Fine ill get adds pin hell,l too they will be for tomatoes

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:47 am

Message: don't you try to out add me! I'll get adds in the ocean

* * *

To: Russia. Fom: Spain. Tuesday at 2:48 am

Message: you can't get adds in the ocean cause you wrwe never a pirate liek me

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia Tuesday at 2:49 am

Message: Spanish Armada

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain Tuesday at 2:50 am

Message: oh no you didn't

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:51 am

Message: I will beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker!

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 2:52 am

Message: you'll beat yourself with Romano?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:54 am

Message: what's wrong with Romano

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain Tuesday at 2:55 am

Message: sour attitude and you just want to watch the world burn!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 2:56 am

Message: I asked for forgiveness!

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:00 am

Message: you'll have to wait for forgiveness

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:01 am

Message: what about yesterday's forgiveness?

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:03 am

Message: no!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:04 am

Message: wow this is just like a bad marriage.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:06 am

Message: when was our wedding? Was I pretty?

* * *

To: Spain From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:07 am

Message: the red cheeks from drinking too much made your eyes stand out.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:09 am

Message: okay were you sober?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:11 am

Message: no, I was told about our marriage thru Belarus plotting your death

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:13 am

Message: dios mios! I had so much to live for!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:15 am

Message: don't worry we'll die together she is gunna kill me too.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:26 am

Message: who was our best man?

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:27 am

Message: vodka and beer and wine were our best men

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:29 am

Message: I demand a honeymoon.

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:30 am

Message: ?

* * *

To: Russia From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:32 am

Message: you know somewhere nice! To somewhere were we don't the personification well!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia Tuesday at 3:34 am

Message: how about in Turkey? Wonderful beaches, not negative ten degrees Celsius.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:36 am

Message: no! Anywhere but there! I don't want to see him!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:39 am

Message: how about the former moors?

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:40 am

Message: on one hand sí but then again no. I want you to take me somewhere romantic and fun!

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:42 am

Messages: I'm pretty sure our marriage isn't legitimate! We were drunk! And I'm sure our guest were also drunk.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:46 am

Message: as long as the priest is sober we're good.

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:48 am

Message: I have just been informed that our priest was Romania.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:50 am

Message: forget our wedding I'm Hungary.

* * *

To: Spain From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:51 am

Message: Czech the fridge

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:53 am

Message: wow your really Russian to tell these jokes.

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3:54 am

Message: there a real Spain.

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 3:57 am

Message: I don't Bolivia

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 3.59 am

Message: Uganda be kidding me

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 4:01 am

Message: Denmark my words you won't find funnier puns anywhere else.

* * *

To: Spain. From: Russia. Tuesday at 4:03 am

Message: Kenya think of any more puns?

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 4:05 am

Message: Iran out of ideas.

* * *

To: Spain From: Russia. Tuesday at 4:06 am

Message: uk but I'm going to bed because its four in the morning, goodnight,

* * *

To: Russia. From: Spain. Tuesday at 4:07 am

Message: I mustache you a question but I'll shave it for later good night.

* * *

end of text

* * *

Okay as I promised a new chapter, thank you to AnonTheGreat for giving me the idea to continue and also Vespasta! Thank you both! As promised a otp from A Shoulder To Lean On. I hope you like it! Happy New Years everyone!


	3. Never talk back to a child Japan!

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 1:52 pm

Message: hello trnc where are turkey and Greece we were supposed to meet up.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 1:54 pm

Message: wouldn't you like to know

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 1:56 pm

Message: yes please I need to know, they aren't answering their phones at the moment.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 1:58 pm

Message: of course their not answering their phones.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:00 pm

Message: what do you mean?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:02 pm

Message: I have the phones

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:04 pm

Message: how dare you! Return their phones immediately!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:06 pm

Message: I'm sorry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:08 pm

Message: that's alright just don't do it again.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:10 pm

Message: you obviously don't speak sarcasm.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan Thursday at 2:12 pm

Message: how would your fathers feel about this?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:14 pm

Message: I only have one, aren't you observant?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:16 pm

Message: isn't Greece the paternal figure of you brother and turkey is the paternal figure for you, so in retrospect they both are your fathers.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:18 pm

Message: in your point you would be correct but you must take into account the fact that I'm 'adopted' and Cyprus is trying to sort out who is 'adopting' him

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:20 pm

Message: have you taken in consideration that Greece has adopted your brother? After all he does spend an awful amount of time with him.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:22 pm

Message: shared custody. For a man who is considered old and 'wise' you sure don't live up to expectations.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:24 pm

Message: respect your elders, and learn manners.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:26 pm

Message: respect the people who are More intelligent than you.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:28 pm

Message: you demonic little child!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:30 pm

Message: yes I know, I put all of your silly anime villains to shame.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:32 pm

Message: you need help, professional help.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:34 pm

Message: I may need some adjustment in manners but you do know that now since we have approached 2013 Internet addiction is a disease and you can go to rehab for it. I already purchased your therapy session. Happy New Years!

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:36 pm

Message: but how? And don't you have to older than 18 to make these desicions!?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:38 pm

Message: who can deny a child?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:40 pm

Message: your not a child but a spawn of the devil.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:42. Pm

Message: You're*

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:44 pm

Message: Aren't you getting an early start to being a troll?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:46 pm

Message: I'm sorry I'm allergic to stupidity and I break out in sarcasm.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursdays at 2:48 pm

Message: your a little pain in the ass I hope you know that.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:50 pm

Message: You're*

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 2:52 pm

Message: Fine, you're attitude is a real pain in the ass! And you're bitchiness is going to get you killed!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:54 pm

Message: your* and your*. You have royally messed up on both.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan Thursday at 2:56 pm

Message: I'm above hitting children but it's obvious that you deserve a smack upside the head! :(

* * *

To: Japan From: TRNC. Thursday at 2:58 pm

Message: oh! A emoticon, aren't you too old for that?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:00 pm

Message: how dare you insult my age!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:02 pm

Message: you sound like a pmsing chick.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:04 pm

Message: TRNC I swear one more comment and I will personally drive over there and beat your ass!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:06 pm

Message: need some midol?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:08 pm

Message: that's it! Where are you?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:10

Message: if you come over threatening to beat me Hercules and Sadik will hate you.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:12

Message: only Sadik will care.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:14

Message: ouch tearing at old wounds aren't ya?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:16

Message: says the person who bought me a THERAPY SESSION FOR AN ADDICTION I DON'T HAVE

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:18

Message: dude if the power or Internet access immediately shut down you would die.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:20

Message: THAT'S IT IM COMING OVER THERE TO KICK ASS

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:22

Message: I thought you were above hitting children?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:24

Message: for years I have bottled up my rage BUT NOW SHIT JUST GOT REAL

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:26

Message: okay I'll make you a deal if you do come over here and inform Sadik any of my family members I know a certain micro-nation that can hack your electronic devices and stop them from working. If we both stay quiet no one gets hurt deal?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:28

Message: don't tell me your cuteness is a facade.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:30

Message: oh no, my cuteness is natural. It's kinda obvious you use Botox.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:32

Message: Botox? Never! You are a dork, not even cute.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:34

Message: I'm cute. You called me "very kawaii!" Wouldn't you say I'm adorkable? Because if so, you are correct.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:36

Message: aren't you a little vain.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:40

Message: not at all, aren't I special?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:42

Message: dork

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:44

Message: technically dork means whale penis, therefore you're calling me a large muscle. So thanks I'm a large muscle

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:46

Message: little Muslim boy go back to your cave.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:48

Message: ok where is yours? We all know you isolated yourself.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:49

Message: do you have a comeback for everything?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:50

Message: yes, some appropriate and some rated 18 years and older type. How about you?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:52

Message: of course. How else have I managed to still text you?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:54

Message: because you don't have a life.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan

Message: then why are you texting me?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 3:56

Message: because I'm bored.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 3:58

Message: what do I look like to you? An entertainment machine?

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 4:00

Message: no, usually those are actually fun and beautiful.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 4:02

Message: you can't just talk about women like that!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 4:04

Message: pervert I meant the action figure don't look like an Asian guy sat outside for 1000 years. They look new and clean.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at 4:06

Message: I'm not a perv!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at 4:08

Message: yes you are

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: no I'm not

* * *

To: Japan From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: yes you are

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: did you just forward that text?

* * *

To: Japan From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: did you just forward that text?

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: piece of shit.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: listen I'm young and you are old, careful I'm the next generation. I can kick butt if I need to.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: careful i can put you in a anime girl costume.

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: but I don't have boobs

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: I'll get you a bra and stuff it for you don't worry hair and make will also be done.

* * *

To:Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: while it is true that you have all the abilities to accomplish such a task, remember I'm friends with Wy who is the younger sister of Australia who in turn has wrestled crocodiles. Your move.

* * *

To: TRNC. From: Japan. Thursday at

Message: I managed to get china to agree to letting me borrow his mini panda costume! You're going to be adorable!

* * *

To: Japan. From: TRNC. Thursday at

Message: well at least i will look cute. I have to go now. Today Sadik and I are going fishing. Bye.

* * *

Hello author here, assalamu alaikum! Anyways my lovelys, go check out the wonderful and fabulous Suddzero and Madam Platypus. And now this chapter decimated to those two. I might do a series where the characters respond to hate comments comically of course! So be on the look out! SarcasticBlue out!


End file.
